


Fall Awake Art

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: ACBB, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin find themselves at odds with each other. Throw in a stranger with magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Awake Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VTC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTC/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fall Awake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695002) by [VTC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTC/pseuds/VTC). 



> Vaughntronic, it's been a pleasure working with you. You have such a lovely way of writing, your descriptions are so poignant, they way you word things are so insightful and fresh (it's really hard to describe, I am no writer). Anyway, thank you for writing this for me. You have given me lovely angst and jealous!Arthur and grumpy!Merlin and an interesting original character, too! Damned Devon Marcus! *g*. Thank you mostly, though, for the LOVE. Our boyssss!
> 
> Thank you to the mods of After Camlann for doing this fest for us. You guys are the best!

 

 

 

 

Gaius' reproach.

 

 

 

 

Merlin's stare of contempt.

 

 

 

A stranger's benevolence.

 

 

 

 

An unconscious manservant in the care of another.

 

 

The green-eyed monster

 

 

 

 

 

A nightmare becomes reality.

 

 

 

Fretful nights.

 

 

 

 

Arthur surprises Merlin one morning.

 

 

 

Arthur seeks council.

 

 


End file.
